


Impractical

by ConAndOnAndOn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConAndOnAndOn/pseuds/ConAndOnAndOn
Summary: Idk man uhhhhhhh there’s bubble wrap and pining lol





	Impractical

"I'm not sure I understand your excitement, Y/N. The intended use for this material is for use in packaging, is it not?"

You couldn't help but giggle at Connor's expression as you held the sheet of bubble wrap in front of the bewildered android's face. "Sure, that may be the practical purpose, but it's not the fun one!" you explained. "I heard about the new tactility patch that came out for androids to better simulate human sensation and well... there's no sensation more satisfying than popping bubble wrap!" 

Connor frowned. "But, doesn't popping the bubbles entirely defeat the purpose of providing a protective barrier of shock absorption to delicate items?"

You huffed and pouted in a theatric show of exasperation. "Do you have any delicate items to ship, Connor?"

"No."

"Well neither do I. So go on and pop it, I promise you'll thank me later," you urged, pressing the sheet into his reluctant hands.

Connor took the material in his hands and looked down at it for a few moments before turning back to your eager gaze. "While I appreciate your intentions to share something you find positive with me, I'm not sure this exercise would yield the desired results. I've opted not to download the update you mentioned."

"Oh," you breathed out, deflating. "I shouldn't have just assumed..." You felt like an idiot. You had gotten so excited about sharing humanity's small joys with the person so dear to you who had never gotten to experience them, you hadn't stopped to consider whether he would want to. 

"No-" Connor interjected as he saw the enthusiasm ebb out of your posture. "You're correct that I would find upgrading my sensory capabilities to be an interesting idea. However the update includes the ability to simulate pain. Considering the situations that occur in the line of police work, I concluded I would operate more effectively without it."

You blinked stupidly. "Oh no- yeah, yeah that totally makes sense! Pain sucks and I'm sure a lot of humans wish there was a way for them to opt out of it," you laughed, trying to brush away how awkward you felt. 

"Would you?" Connor asks, his gaze surging with an unforeseen intensity.

"I-" you considered, feeling suddenly altogether exposed by those inquisitive brown eyes. "No, I don't think so. Not if I had to give up positive sensations as well," you mused. "But that's just me. You gotta gotta do whatever you think is best for you, you know?" You smiled and placed your hand on Connor's shoulder in a way you hoped was reassuring. 

"I see," he replied after a moment of thought. "I appreciate your understanding. Would you like this back?" he asked, gesturing to the bubble wrap he held. "I believe you would derive much more enjoyment from it then I could."

"No way," you said, pressing it back into his hands. "I got it for you after all. Save it for whenever you need to package something I guess. I'll let you get back to work, now." You started to move to get back to your own desk and the paperwork you'd been avoiding.

"But remember," you turned back for a moment. "As I think you of all people can understand- sometimes something's intended purpose isn't always the best one." You shot him a wink before heading off to your drudgery.  
——  
Connor stared at the little plastic bubbles in hands with a small frown. He couldn't shake the feeling he had disappointed you earlier, nor his already cluttered thoughts. Truth be told, he had spent much of the previous night agonizing over whether to download the new update or not. 

Logically, the decision should be obvious as he had explained to you earlier. He was a police detective, a career often bringing with it dangerous situations. As it was now, if he was shot or otherwise injured, as long as no major biocompoments or thirium lines were hit he could continue to function enough to possibly save other lives depending on him. If he were to feel pain he could become overwhelmed and become useless. But then there were other factors.

Strangely enough, or perhaps not so strangely, when Connor had first discovered what the update entailed his thoughts had jumped immediately to you. As anyone who knew you well could tell you were quite a physically affectionate person, often treating those close to you with hugs and other friendly contact. It was something Connor himself had been on the receiving end of on more than a few occasions and while initially feeling a bit awkward about it, it was just another thing about you he had come to appreciate.

While of course he couldn't feel touch to the same degree as a human, he did have a small degree of sensory input which could register pressure. So when you tugged on his arm to show him a cute animal you'd spotted, or wrapped your arm around his back in a little side-hug, or even occasionally booped his nose with your finger- it was a certain tactile proof of your presence in his life. It was a sensation he'd come to enjoy, your touch igniting something within his systems. Something that flared up also whenever you laughed, or rambled about whatever latest thing had caught your interest, or performed some small kindness for another person without thinking twice.

So when the patch came out of course Connor had thought of you. Of course he wanted to really feel your touch instead of merely the hint of it. He wanted to be able to feel the warmth of your skin, the softness of your hair, to know you in a way which had hitherto been impossible for him. And that was why he knew he shouldn't get the update.

He knew that if he allowed himself to give in to this desire it would only encourage the growing emotions you stirred in him. He knew he couldn't afford to go down that path, he knew he would end up doing something stupid or selfish (perhaps both) if he did. While androids were now legally recognized as equal to humans, that didn't erase the world's prejudices overnight. He couldn't pursue these feelings knowing the results would only make your life more difficult.

The android sighed, carefully folding the bubble wrap you had given him before placing it in the pocket of his jacket. He turned to the computer monitor on his desk, trying his best to focus on the case files currently displayed.


End file.
